


The pinning Sptiz

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [18]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira is distracting to Yusuke. His longing for his leader is something he has to control before it gets the better of him





	The pinning Sptiz

The way he felt for the leader. Yusuke sighed as he pushed his wet hair back with his fingers. All of this was grossly unfair. He just wanted to focus on art. He just wanted to focus on making beautiful art but when it came to Akira, he ended up languishing over emotions that had no place controlling his brush.

The possessive feelings that surged up in him. The lust that climbed him and strangled him when he saw the various sides of his leader. Akira was attractive but the way Yusuke could not keep his eyes off of him. The way that he ached to claim him and make him his. It was slightly aggravating. He could not keep his thoughts from him for too long.

He needed Yusuke. Yusuke sighed as he flicked water from his hair as he sat in his bath. Such a simple thing but what that did to Yusuke was so unsightly. He liked to be needed. He liked to be needed and to be called on. He had to call it how it was. Unsightly.

But his body did not stop from reacting, his feelings climbed up and the surged up in him again and again driving him to suffering and to the edge of madness. Yusuke craved Akira, he craved the leader Joker and he could do nothing about it. Not a word could leave his own lips.

Such a position, such a pain was not unique but these feelings inside of him bubbled up and changed so much of his work. It was hard to focus when this was driving his mind. When image after image took over his thoughts and ached to control his brush.

Lust could be a frightening thing. While Yusuke was an artist, he was still a man. And while he fought to control himself, he still had many of man’s weaknesses. Desire, the way it could change a man and his body.

He sighed long and low as he dragged his wet hands over his face. If only he could ignore this part about himself but his lust was too strong and for so far Yusuke was still so very weak. He let his hands drag down his face before he let his right-hand sink below the water.

His desires for Akira, his lust for the Joker in Mementos were shown again and again in his body. Yusuke’s hand wrapped around the tip of his aroused length and his sigh bounced around the bathroom. The warmth of the water and his own touch made him shift.

Arousal because of Akira, lust because of Joker. Everything just built up bubbled over for Yusuke. He was pent up because of his desires.

His fingers were slow and careful as he played along his length. Trailing over his aroused shaft from the tip to the base until he had to muffled his groan. He pressed his fingers to his tip to make his shaft jump and tremble before he removed his fingers.

A few seconds to catch his breath before he wrapped his fingers around his shaft again. This time Yusuke slowly stroked himself. The warmth of the bath, the warmth of his own touch and the water rippling all over his erection made shuddered pants escape him. They bounced all over the bathroom but his focus was his hand and his cock.

The things he craved, the desire that bubbled up inside of himself. there was never any true release. Yusuke stroked himself from base to tip and the reverse as his breathing shifted. He grew harder and harder in his own grip. He tightened his hand on some strokes and on others he relaxed it. He stroked focusing on the tip and the sensitive head and he stroked focusing on the middle and his base. Stroked focusing on the sensitive underside until his hands shook and he trembled in the bath.

His left hand he braced on the edge of the tub as he teased his slit. His hands were wet from the bath but Yusuke pressed and teased until precum bubbled around his finger and he had to fight to keep his hand steady.

He got his fingers sticky from his precum as he relaxed back in the bath. Returned to stroking up and down his aroused cock. From base to tip, from tip to middle and back again. A rhythm that kept changing up and driving his anticipation higher and higher.

His panting echoed in the bathroom along with the sounds of the shifting water in the tub. His frenzied movements along his shaft caused the water to move. All of it mixed together to provide a song, a song Yusuke tried to close his ears to as he sought release. He needed it and he chased it.

His hand tight along his shaft as he chased release. The fight to close his fingers around his aroused length as it flexed under his touch. Teasing and rubbing the sensitive spots until he felt as thought fire raced down his veins. All while in his mind’s eye he saw the one he lusted after. The one he craved the most.

Beautiful, passionate and totally untameable. Yusuke wished he could capture him for himself. pour some of this frustration and lust across Akira. He gasped as he let his finger dip and trail along his slit. The fire that raced up his spine at the feeling. The sensation that made his legs weak made not just his heart race but his tongue and teeth ached.

He focused on the head of his cock as his breath hitched and his aroused length strained and flexed in his hand. Akira, the Joker was in his mind’s eye and the lust for him could not be contained.

Yusuke rubbed the head and tip of his cock until he had to muffle his groan as release finally came for him. He captured the majority of the spurts that came from him. The rest slipped through his fingers as he gasped. He watched the white mingle with the water as his racing heart slowly calmed and his clarity returned to him. His head was calmer but who knew for how long. His craving for the leader was a strong thing.


End file.
